kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Levin Pop-Up Shop
Visit Misty Levin's pop-up shop in Championship Business Centers beside LAX 23:59:59 |level = Level 6 |location = Championship Business Centers, LAX |rewards = +72 +36 |previous = Beginning of Arc |following = End of Arc}} You will receive a call from your publicist, Maria Holmes, to inform you about the special pop-up store that fashion designer Misty Levin has set up at Championship Business Centers Inc. at LAX. She informs you that the clothes that are available at the store will be sold at a 50 percent discount, and urges you to go visit Championship Business Centers Inc. to check it out. The pop-up store is only available for the next 24 hours after you receive the call. Once you travel there, you will meet Emily Murphy, who works for Misty Levin, and who is modeling the clothes available. If you're a starlet, you will be shown a blue and black midi dress with a slit up the side, a transparent floral bag and a pair of strappy black heels, as pictured. If you're a star, you will be shown a blue denim shirt, blue cropped pants and a hatted hairstyle, as pictured. For both stars and starlets, the three items are available for 100, but will become available for their original price once the pop-up shop is over. Dialogue Maria's Call= |-| Starlet= '''2 Maybe later. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Just as I guessed - you look incredible! Would you like to get the dress, shoes and bag - all for 50 percent off? '''2 Another time then. Don't wait long, though. This pop-up shop won't be here long. Have a great day! |Your Dialogue #3 = 1A (Buy outfit.) 100 1B I'll think about it. 2''' You too. |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = '''1A You're going to stop traffic in that outfit. 1B Of course. Come talk to me if you want to try it on again. |Your Dialogue #4 = 1A Thanks. 1B Will do, thanks.}} |-| Star= '''2 Maybe later. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Just as I guessed - you look incredible! Would you like to get the hat, top and jeans - all for 50 percent off? The hairstyle comes with the hat. '''2 Another time then. Don't wait long, though. This pop-up shop won't be here long. Have a great day! |Your Dialogue #3 = 1A (Buy outfit.) 100 1B I'll think about it. 2''' You too. |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = '''1A You're going to break a lot of hearts in that outfit. 1B Of course. Come talk to me if you want to try it on again. |Your Dialogue #4 = 1A Thanks. 1B Will do, thanks.}} |-| After purchase= '''2 No thanks. |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' & '''2 Check back in this spot in a little while - there will be a brand new pop-up shop here. |Your Dialogue #2 = Cool, will do. Thanks.}} Category:Goals